love from you is all I need
by The-crazy-lone-wolf77
Summary: When sadness and depression beat you down, there is only one cure. Love. One-shot


Life just doesn't seem to be fair, it bashes you down, tears you apart, and breaks everything in you. Just when things seem to be going your way, that hope gets yanked away from you. At least that's how one certain wolf felt.

A young grey wolf walked along a lone path. This wolf is Humphrey. Recently Humphrey has taken a beating from life, and life was playing to win. Humphrey has been emotionally destroyed. His thoughts were those of depression. But why? Why would an outgoing, funny, ecstatic omega be down in the dumps. The answer, love.

Recently Humphrey had gone on this amazing, unexpected, adventure with the girls of his dreams, a beautiful, gorgeous alpha wolf named Kate. At first it started off with a rough start, but as time went on she started to loosen up, started to have fun. It was amazing for Humphrey and he found himself falling even more in love with her. Yet he didn't think she shared those same towards him.

Then everything became clear to him when they where on s train together. The night was beautiful and the moon was full making it a perfect night for a howl. But it wouldn't be any normal howl, it would be a howl that changed Humphreys life forever, even if he hasn't noticed it yet.

You see, Alphas and Omegas aren't supposed to really be anything but friends with one another. In other words they can't become mates or do anything that comes with being mates. This includes howling with one another. That is strictly forbidden to happen between alphas and omegas.

Humphrey knew this all to well, being constantly by his best friends and even Kate's dad that it was against pack law. He knew full well of the consequences, but he just couldn't help himself.

On that train that night he howled his heart and soul out into the night sky, hoping for Kate to join him. He knew it was a long shot but he had to at least try. At first it didn't seem like she was going to do anything which would make it very awkward the rest of the trip, but to his suprises she joined in with him.

Her howl was the best thing in the world to him, and the best thing about it was that their howls matched. This meant that they were meant for each other, that they were destined to be together. Humphrey saw this and a hope sparked in him telling him that maybe, just maybe they could be together.

Yet, the world seemed to have other plans. When the two returned home they found the packs about to go to battle. They quickly got off the train they had ridden to get there to stop the fighting before any blood could be shed. It was unfortunate for Humphrey, for he was just about to tell his true feelings to Kate,but he was to late and missed his chance.

That's when he found out stunning news. Kate, the love of his life, the one he imagined he'd be with together until the end, was getting married to the eastern leaders son. He couldn't believe it, at first he didn't want to believe it but there was nothing that could hold back the truth.

He may not have been as hurt if he had actually known about this before they got back to Jasper. She never told him anything about this, she kept it from him. Maybe if he had known he wouldn't of tried to get Kate to fall for him with his little jokes and tricks. Maybe they wouldn't have shared that howl that obviously signify ed them supposed to be together. But when they got back it was like Kate forgot all about that. She seemed to have just pushed aside everything she and Humphrey shared over the trip.

That's what hurt him the most, because that's what told him that she didn't love him back, that she didn't share the same feelings as he felt towards her. Even with all his efforts he couldn't get her to love him.

This thoughts had kept him up most of last night. Those thoughts raging through his mind and him trying to sleep was not a good combination. He walked around tired and groggy. There was only one thing that Humphrey could think of last night with everything going on in his head.

He couldn't stay around to see the girls of his dreams be married off to another wolf, especially a jerk like Garth. He would be miserable for the rest of his life if he stayed here. Everything he walked past Kate he would always think in his mind...

'What if I had told her... told her how I truly felt.'

He did not want to be a sleep deprived, emotionally unstable, wolf that no one would want to be around. He didn't want others to see him in pain and he didn't want anymore pain. So the only solution he could think of was to just leave.

He wanted to just get out of there A.S.A.P. He felt that if he got as far away from his problems source, then it wouldn't gyro as much, that maybe the pain would diminish little by little. He felt that if he stayed his pain would only grow worse and worse.

But there was one thing he had to do. He could just leave without saying goodbye to his best friends. He had already told his three best friends that he was leaving. They didn't want him to go, but they understood and respected his decisions. They only wished that he would come to visit every now and then. He told them he couldn't make any promises, but he would try.

It was only really them and one other who he needed to say goodbye to. The next one was Kate herself. Even though she broke his heart and felt nothing towards him, she was still his friend and he did still love her. That's where he was going right now, going to say goodbye to Kate before he left, possibly never going to see her again.

He was close to Kate's den where he figured she would be getting ready for her big day. This was going to be really difficult for him. How could he just go up to her and casually tell her that he was leaving. He didn't know, but he would try his hardest to to keep strong for both himself and her.

As he approached the den he could hear familiar voices. It was the voices of Paddy, Marcel and Kate. He didn't hear much of the conversation, but he heard enough of it. And when she asked who told them she was getting married, that's when Humphrey decided to make his appearance.

"I did." Humphrey said coming out from the trees.

"Humphrey." Kate said, seemingly glad to see him.

"We should be going." Paddy said with Marcel agreeing and then them flying off.

After they flew off Humphrey stared scratching the back of his head saying,"Excuse me, a flea." Then proceeding to take out a flower.

"Here's a little something for your big day." Humphrey said while putting it in her mane.

"Thank you." She said to him.

Humphrey then just decided to come out and say it, he didn't want to beat around the bush.

"Just wanted to say goodbye." Humphrey told her.

"Goodbye?" Kate asked in confusion.

"Yah, I'm thinking about doing a little traveling. You know, seeing where the train takes me." Humphrey explained.

"And maybe I'll visit our friends the bears. Our old buddies, sell how they're doing. I'll tell them you said hi." He joked around, getting a little chuckle out of Kate.

"Wait. But you're leaving Jasper." Kate asked still in a state of shock.

"Yah. Ya know, it's kind of a lone wolf thing." Humphrey said.

"I know Humphrey, the fun-loving omega. Not Humphrey the lone wolf." Kate said with a bit of dislike.

"So I'll be a fun-loving lone wolf." Humphrey told her.

"I don't doubt that." Kate said.

After that, Humphrey said his last goodbye to Kate, then turned around and proceed to leave, leaving Kate alone to think. She still couldn't believe it. How could Humphrey just leave. Why would he do this.

She didn't want him to leave. That adventure they went on, it opened her eyes. Humphrey made her see all the good things in life. He showed her how to have a good time again. All this made something inside her click. She didn't know what it was because she had never felt this way before. At least not until now. She loved Humphrey. Loved him with all her heart, and now he was leaving.

he couldn't let that happen. But what about the wedding she thought. If she left, chaos would break loose. Uniting them was her... responsibility.

"You know what, no." She said aloud with anger.

"This is not my responsibilities. I am not going throw away my life for this. If they are to stubborn to unite the packs through marriage and ruin two lives, then they deserved the consequences that came with not uniting them." She said furiously.

This was her life, and she saw that now with the help of Humphrey. She wasn't going to let him get away.

She sprinted from her den in the direction that Humphrey took of to. She needed to find him and fast. Knowing him he probably got Paddy and Marcel to help him find a train and he would be getting on any minute now.

While sprinting she surveyed the area trying to see if she could spot him. Not that long into searching she spotted some grey out in the distance. She looked up and saw two figures right above it. She smiled to herself, she found them.

They where quite a distance away but she could catch up with ease. She took off after him and within moments she was right on his tail. She leapt at him and tackled him to the ground. They tumbled around a bit, and when they came to a stop Kate was on top of Humphrey looking down at him.

"Kate?" Humphrey asked in shock. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Not letting you leave." She said to him.

"Kate, I'm leaving and there's nothing you can..." before he was able to finish his sentence he was cut short with a huge surprise.

Kate brought her head down and brought him into a giant kiss. Humphrey's eyes became wide with shock at first, but soon he just accepted it.

After awhile they broke from the kiss. Kate looked down at Humphrey to see him with a goofy grin. Kate chuckled at this. She then got off of him and helped him up.

"May I ask what that was for?" Humphrey questioned still in a daze.

"Because I realized something. I realized that this arranged marriage is not what I want. I don't care about my responsibilities. Humphrey, I love you. I don't want to do anything but be with you." She told him, pouring out her heart and soul into what she said.

The two stared at each other for awhile before Humphrey broke down into tears. Kate was shocked by his reaction, to say the least. She was expecting something else.

But what she didn't know was that these where tears of joy. Humphrey could not believe it. His dreams have come true. The girls of his dreams loves him back. First she kissed him and then told him that she loved him. This made him beyond happy. No words could explain his joy.

He flung his arms around Kate and brought her into a giant huh saying,"I love you too." Non stop.

Kate just hugged him back happy that Humphrey was happy again.

Humphrey then pulled away from Kate with his ears flat against his head. He had just remembered something, something that would take everything away from the both of them.

Kate saw his sadness and wondered what was wrong.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"We can't be together Kate. You're an alpha I'm an omega, they'll tear us apart if they ever found out." He told her.

She just smiled,"Then we'll have to run away with each other. Away from everyone." She told him.

"But Kate, your friend and family, would you leave them all behind."

"Humphrey, I'll leave whatever I need behind for you. You're the only person I need." She told him.

Humphrey was speechless, but he was happy at the same time. He couldn't believe what Kate was proposing. Leaving everything she had behind. It seemed crazy. Of course that's what he was just about to do, so maybe it wasn't too crazy. Or maybe they were just a pair of crazy wolves. That could be left up for a debate.

"So if we're going to leave, we better get moving. When's the next train?" Kate asked. One will be here in about three minutes." A familiar french voice said from the trees.

The two wolves looked up into the trees and saw there friends Marcel and Paddy staring down at them with smiles.

"Uh, how long have you been there?" Humphrey asked shyly.

"Oh, we saw everything. Knew you two would get together." Paddy said.

The two blushed a bit.

"If you two are going to leave, then you better hurry. Train will be here any second." Marcel told them.

As if on cue, a train whistle was heard off in the distance.

"Speak of the devil. Hurry you two or you'll have to walk to wherever you wanted to go." Paddy told them as he and Marcel took to the sky's.

Kate and Humphrey looked at each other and smiled, they then took off towards the train. Soon they not only heard the giant machine, they saw it and it was moving fast. But not fast enough to prevent the two from jumping on. Within moments they both had jumped into the train and stood in the box carts.

Again the two smiled at each other.

"Looks like we might become world adventures after all." Humphrey commented.

Kate laughed,"Yah, I think just living a good normal life is good enough for me." Kate replied.

"Yah, I guess that's good too." Humphrey said.

"So, where do you want to live this 'normal' life of ours?" Humphrey asked Kate as he lied down, for he knew they had a long trip ahead of them.

"Well, I heard Sawtooth is good this time of year." She told him.

Humphrey laughed, the irony of the situation was kind of funny.

"I guess that's as good a place as any other. Plus, supposedly no one else is there so we'll be all alone." Humphrey said.

"Then it's settled, we're heading back to Sawtooth." Kate confirmed.

Humphrey then yawned, his lack of sleep from the prior night taking its toll on him.

"I think I'm just going to sleep for awhile. Care to join me." Humphrey suggested patting a spot right next to him.

Kate giggled a little. "Sure, I could use a little nap." She said going over next to him and lying down.

Both now felt happy. They both got what they wanted and wasn't held back by anything anymore. Yes, they would miss some of their fellow pack mates but that was just a sacrifice that had to be made. And they were fine with it, they now had each other.

It's funny how fast your mood can change. Humphrey was heart broken, he was emotionally destroyed because he thought the love of his life was going to marry some jerk. Then everything turned around once he found out that she loved him back. It was like a deep wound had just been patched up and healed within seconds. Neither could be happier in that moment. They both finally found true happiness, and they found it in one another.

It just goes to show that when you are down on the dumps, depressed, and feel like the world has turned against you, all you need is love. Love cures all, and for these two love set them free.

**Holy crap, this thing took awhile to write. But many did I love writing it. This just popped into my head and I felt like taking a break from my other story, and this was the result. It may not be perfect but I really like it. I think it's one of my better story's. **

**But now I have something to ask. As I was writing the last bit my annoying brain came up with some things that could go great with this one-shot. So I ask you, do you think I should write a short story with this or just leave it be. **

**Thank you for reading, please review. **

**Peace Out**


End file.
